Jumpsuits are Men Magnets
by ItouchMyselfLOL
Summary: sexy Lee-crack in which i pair Lee with... well, everyone. YAY! LeeNeji SakuLee NaruLee so far
1. NejiLee

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.

I have decided to take on the challenge of doing every Rock Lee pairing I feel like doing, starting with some of the most popular (because they're easy and I have ideas) then doing some that people have never even dared to create LOL.

NejiLee

He was so hard-working. So strong. He never gave up no matter what. Neji didn't know what it was about Rock Lee, but he had developed a hot headed crush on the ninja.

"Neji." Lee called to him, breaking him out of his dreams "Are you ready?"

Neji remembered now. He had promised once again to spar with the overactive ninja. Lee was already in his stance, waiting for the first move.

"Yes." Neji answered simply.

Lee flew full speed (as full speed as he can with the weights) at Neji and almost landed a powerful punch. Neji jumped skillfully out of the way right before Lee's knuckles could bruise his creamy white skin. As Lee hurtled to the ground from the missed punch, Neji hit him with a Gentle Fist move, causing him to squeak in pain.

'Oh god, he's so strong and ripped…' Neji thought mischievously to himself after touching Lee's body with his fist. 'I wonder…' he mused silently.

Lee jumped back up as if the hit had done nothing to his body, though he flinched a bit and rubbed his arm cautiously once he had steadied himself. Neji came at him again to throw another blow as Lee caressed his arm, but instead of hurting his friend, Neji did something unexpected. Neji threw his hand out to attack, then instead groped Lee happily, squeezing his crotch tenderly with an aroused smile plastered on his blush stained face.

"Oh it _is_ big!" Neji told himself cheerfully, as if grabbing your best friend's dick was just another way to shake hands.

"N-Neji!" Lee stammered, caught off guard by his friend's actions, and blushing ferociously.

"Yes Lee?" Neji asked innocently.

"Gai-sensei told us 'Groping your friends is not appropriate'! Do you not remember that talk the first time when Tenten tripped and used Gai-sensei's balls as a ledge to steady herself by mistake?"

"No." Neji lied, and continued to squeeze Lee's cock through his skin tight jumpsuit playfully.

"Neji…" Lee gulped "You are making me feel funny…"

Neji smiled "Same here… You wanna-"

"NEJI!" Lee yelled "I am not gay!"

Neji smirked "Lee, it's our destiny… my magic eyes told me so…"

Lee looked at Neji curiously. "I suppose if it is already determined by fate, there is no hiding from it."

He nodded to confirm his message, and sent Neji a thumbs up. Neji had already started unzipping Lee's jumpsuit, and tearing off his own clothes as well.

"Let's get started." He purred.

Lee Gulped. Neji laid Lee down on the grass, and held him there by his arms. Normally Lee would have easily pushed Neji off, but he was convinced by Neji's 'sly' words that destiny had decided they were to have sex. Neji licked up Lee's face, taking in his taste, then started kissing him passionately. Lee let him inside to explore his mouth, and Neji did just that, moaning every so often in enjoyment. His hand drifted down to his underwear, and reached inside to start stroking his member. Lee began to moan as well. Neji wanted more. Now. So he ripped Lee's underwear off and started thrusting away hastily.

"OW! NEJI!!!" Lee screeched "WE DO NOT HAVE LUBERACANT, AND I AM STILL A VERGIN AND – OW – AND THIS IS VERY – OW – PAINFUL!!!"

Neji was having too much fun. He didn't listen. What was once a very romantic scene had now turned the corner to the edge of being called 'rape'.

"It's part of what destiny wanted, Lee." Neji urged as he thrust in and out quickly.

"Is that… so…" Lee managed to squeak out 'THEN I WILL THINK OF IT AS TRAINING!!! YOSH!!! GAI-SENSEI WILL BE SO PROUD I TOOK DESTINY BY THE HORNS AND MILKED THE BULL… OR WHATEVER!!!' Lee thought enthusiastically.

After many minutes, Neji released himself inside of Lee and finally removed his member from Lee's sore ass.

"I am no longer a caged bird." Neji announced happily "I'M FREE!!!"

"THAT IS SO YOUTHFUL!!!" Lee replied, throwing up his thumb.


	2. SakuLee

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.

I have decided to take on the challenge of doing every Rock Lee pairing I feel like doing, starting with some of the most popular (because they're easy and I have ideas) then doing some that people have never even dared to create LOL.

SakuLee

Sakura had turned down Lee many times before. Lee had never given up though, not even once. He had gotten so desperate for her that he ended up begging and pestering her until she was all but forced to say 'I'll go on a date with you.' Everyone in Lady Tsunade's office stared in disbelief at Sakura's offer.

"YOU WILL???" Lee screamed excitedly "That is SO YOUTHFUL!!!"

"Uh… alright…?" Sakura questioned.

Lee gave her a tight hug, tears of uber manliness pouring down his cheeks like a youthful waterfall of love.

"I LOVE YOU SAKURA-CHAN!!!" he yelled loudly "YOU ARE SO BEAUTIFULLY YOUTHFUL! I WAS SO SHOCKED WHEN YOU SAID YOU WOULD DO SUCH A WONDERFUL AND YOUTHFUL THING! THANK YOU!"

"Uh…" Sakura stammered.

"DO NOT TALK!" Lee intervened, still crying and hugging her tightly "WE WILL MAKE YOUTHFUL LOVE NOW!"

Sakura's mouth flung open "WAIT??? WHAT???" she asked hastily.

"WE WILL MAKE YOUTHFUL LOVE AND I WILL FILL YOUR BEAUTIFUL STOMACH WITH CHILDREN OF YOUTHFUL INTENT." Lee replied excitedly.

Tenten butt in "Wait. Aren't you both a bit young to be having sex… and CHILDREN???"

Lee smiled at Tenten reassuringly "You are never too young to make love with your most precious people! Unless you have not yet had puberty… then you are slightly young… and I suppose you should wait a year after puberty to enjoy your YOUTH, but other than that, YOU ARE NEVER TOO YOUNG!!!"

Everyone gaped, this was too odd. Lee grabbed Sakura's arm and dragged her out of Lady Tsunade's office, smiling that blinding smile of his the whole way.

Once they made it back to Lee's house, Lee got out his sexual binding equipment he had stashed away just for this very day. He then strapped a thrashing Sakura onto his bed accurately and stripped them both of their clothes. Sakura stared at the man before her. Lee was RIPPED and sexy.

"H-how did you get so sexy?" Sakura asked bluntly.

"GAI-SENSEI'S SPANDEX OF YOUTH!" replied Lee readying himself at Sakura's sex hole.

Sakura had a new found appreciation for spandex.

'Sasuke should get some.' She thought.

That was when Lee thrust in hastily. Sakura groaned happily and in pain, for she had not expected it to be so… big. Lee carefully pushed in and out of Sakura, who was enjoying every second of kinky bliss. She became insanely wet and spread her thighs apart as far as they could go. Lee started to move faster, and Sakura licked her lips and groaned in pleasure.

'Forget Sasuke…' she exclaimed mentally.

Lee started going even faster, pumping into her madly and feeling her juices. Sakura moaned as loudly as she could, trying to alert neighbors of her and Lee's doing. Finally Lee came inside her and Sakura arched her head back cheerfully. They lay next to each other panting satisfactory, and Sakura smiled.

"That was… youthful…" she said.

"YOU CAN SAY THAT AGAIN!!!" Lee beamed, already back up on his feet, waving his thumb in her face.


	3. NaruLee

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.

I have decided to take on the challenge of doing every Rock Lee pairing I feel like doing, starting with some of the most popular (because they're easy and I have ideas) then doing some that people have never even dared to create LOL.

NaruLee

As always, Naruto found Lee out training. Naruto was only there that day because he happened to have nothing to do, since Sasuke was gone, and Sakura was being a bitch, for it was her time of the month again.

"HEY BUSHY BROW!" Naruto yelled across the training field as loud as he could muster.

"WHAT IS UP NARUTO???" Lee replied, just as ecstatically.

He jumped up from his upside-down push-ups with ease and met Naruto half-way across the field. Lee smiled and waved happily to his good ninja acquaintance. Naruto happened to notice Lee was soaking with sweat and how it glistened off his tanned body amazingly.

"Ya' gonna be ok there Bushy Brow?" he asked, looking him over.

"Do not worry Naruto!" Lee announced "I will just have to remove the top half to my jumpsuit in order to cool off a bit!"

Naruto watched carefully as Lee peeled off his spandex and stood in awe at his manly body. 'I'd tap that.' Naruto thought 'I'd tap that even if it means I'm gay.'

Lee looked over to his friend warily "Are you alright?" he asked, concerned.

Naruto straightened up "YOU BETTER **BELIEVE IT**, I'M OK!" he beamed and smiled his signature smile.

Lee did _his_ signature nice guy pose as if to only clarify Naruto wasn't the only one with trademarked expressions. "What is it you are wanting from me, Naruto?" Lee asked.

Naruto frowned "Sasuke is a bitchy traitor and Sakura's having her period, so I have nothing to do today."

"THEN LET US TRAIN YOUTHFULLY UNTIL THE DAY IS GONE!!!" Lee threw his fist in the air, and sparkles floated around his body, until one grew fangs and bit him and he had to call the sparkles away.

Naruto squee-ed, and then threw his arms around Lee because of his offer to train.

"MANLY TOUCHING IS SO YOUTHFUL!" Lee cried joyously at the hug, and began to hug back romantically.

They tumbled onto the ground and started rubbing on each other sexually. Then they jumped up quickly and hastily tore off their clothes. Naruto pulled some lube from his back pocket (because everyone carries lube in their back pockets in the Leaf Village) and began coating Lee's member. Lee grabbed Naruto and locked him into a kiss, one full of tongue and manly sexiness, while Naruto rubbed on Lee's crotch. Naruto kneeled on the ground and began to play with Lee's balls enthusiastically, then rubbed his tongue over the tip of Lee's dick. Lee moaned gratefully and allowed Naruto to suck on his cock. Naruto licked up Lee's abs, and twirled his tongue around Lee's nipples. Once his nipples were erect, Naruto went back down to his cock and tried to shove it into his mouth in order to give him a blow job. Naruto nearly choked on Lee's insanely large sized dick and spit it out, gasping.

"What is wrong Naruto?" Lee questioned, tilting his head to the side.

Naruto managed to catch his breath "Your cock is HUGE!!!"

Lee blushed, flattered "It is not that big…" he offered.

"ARE YOU KIDDING ME???" Naruto exclaimed "IF YOUR DICK WERE A BRA SIZE, IT'D BE AN 'E'!!!"

"Naruto…" Lee stated "Bra's do not come in a size 'E'."

"EXACTLY!" bellowed Naruto "That's how big it is!"

Lee patted Naruto on the head sympathetically, and they gathered their clothes. "I suppose we shall just spend the night at my place then, and forget the head?" he asked.

"**BELIEVE IT!!!"** Naruto screamed; grabbing onto Lee's scarred hand and pulling him along.


End file.
